(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cell having a tunnel-shaped structure and a formation process thereof, and more particularly to a DRAM cell having a tunnel-shaped structure and a formation process thereof, in which the bit line is formed to pass between a local connecting layer and a storage polysilicon layer having a tunnel-shaped structure.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable that the storage capacitance be kept constant because the more the density of DRAM cells increases, the more the are of each cell decreases. As a method for keeping the storage capacitances constant, a stacked type capacitor has been proposed.